The SkyWings
The Skywings The Frightening, The Fast & The Fierce Memo Taken things(Click this if on PC or Laptop) Taken Names A: Aether and Abnormality B: None yet C: Cassiopeia, Cremation, Citrine, and Cherry D: None yet E: Empyrean and Ember F: None yet G: Gale H: None yet I: None yet J: None yet K: Kasai L: None yet M: Moscow N: Nugget and Nimble O: None yet P: Pyre and Pheasant Q: None yet R: None yet S: Sangria, Swan, and Seagull and Spice T: Tiercel U: None yet V: Vosch and Vesper W: Woodpecker X: None yet Y: None yet Z: None yet Z: Zodiac Taken ranks (The following ranks you must get permission to make an oc for) Queen: 1/1 King: 1/1 Princesses: 1/5 Princes: 0/10 Animus: 1/1 Firescales: 1/1 Not-enough fire: 1/1 (The following ranks you can make without permission) Soldiers: 3/infinity Healers: 0/10 Nobles: 0/15 Trainees: 1/20 Citizens: 1/infinity Dragonets: 3/25 Traders: 1/10 (The following ranks are rough territory, you don't have to ask but it is recommended to) Generals: 0/2 Negotiators: 1/6 Non-Skywing Loyalist: 0/6 Hybrids: 1/5 Other NPC's: Pheasant Modifications Description ''An average SkyWing is shown above for reference''APPEARANCESkyWings are almost always a shade of gold, copper, orange or red. Pinks are rare but possible. Their eyes are usually yellow, golden, copper, or amber colored, but in extremely rare occasions, such as when a SkyWing has firescales, they can be a bright blue. Unlike several other species, SkyWings are large, lithe, and have massive wings and thin, snakelike tails. When a SkyWing has firescales, they seem to have an odd amber glow about them that sheds light, making stealth impossible. SkyWings are often named after shades of red and orange, warm-colored gemstones (i.e. Ruby, Garnet, Tourmaline, Jasper, etc.), birds (i.e. Caracara, Goshawk, Tiercel), mountains (i.e. Helen, Alpine), cloud types (i.e. Cirrus), or fire-related things (i.e. Scald, Ember, Sear). ABILITIESAlongside their warm-colored scales, they are able to breathe fire hotter than any other Tribes' fire. SkyWings are quicker than most due to their large wings and lithe shape and have a great respiratory system as they live in high altitudes. Their fighting skills are mostly above average. It is also extremely rare that a SkyWing female will have a twin egg, in which one dragonet will have a condition known as firescales; in which the dragon's twin's fire flows throughout their body. BEHAVIOR Back in the days of Queen Scarlet, SkyWings were always short-tempered, militaristic and cruel, but over time they eventually changed yet still keep their fierce and judgemental nature. hybrids are looked down upon but allowed to stay in the tribe if their loyalties are with the skywings only, Animuses are not tolerated unless apart of the royal family, Firescales are not allowed to be in populated areas if the firescale dragonet was not thrown off a cliff at a young age |} Hierarchy ⌂=That the dragon is currently living somewhere else ✎=That the dragon is currently studying somewhere else Royalty Armada Citizens Abnormalities Wanted (This rank is only obtainable through role-play) Bloodline's (Please note that these names are made up) The Royal Line Queen Aviary had 5 eggs, they hatch to become: Prince Fallstreak, Prince Pyrop, Queen Hearth, Princess Swift, and Prince Fotia Prince Pyrop had 3 eggs: Prince Rust, Princess Vulture, and Queen Wildfire Queen Wildfire had 9 eggs: Prince Streak, Prince Ruggin, Princess Flare, Prince Fir, Princess Swallow, Queen Pyre, Princess Tanager, and Princess Robin Queen Pyre has 1 egg which hatched to be: Princess Aether Other Lines Empyrean and Jasper have 2 eggs: Gale and Tiercel A unknown Skywing(Npc) had dragonets with a unknown Seawing dragoness and has 2 eggs: Swan and Seagull unknown Skywings had 2 eggs which hatched to be: Cassiopeia and Nugget Coherences Documents Story plots are closed(Side plots are allowed). Extra Links Skywing Arena: Click here My Message Wall Category:Tribes Category:SkyWings Category:Pyrrhia